24 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-24 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Foreheads In A Fishtank #1, recorded 7th July 1991. No known commercial release *Hypnotone only session, recorded 28th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 20 April 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Renderers: 'I Hear The Devil Calling Me (Compilation 7"-I Hear The Devil Calling Me)' (Drag City) 1''' *File 2 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'British Telecom' (Peel Session) ''first session track ''2 4''' :(JP: 'Falling an inch or two short of being a hymn of praise to one of our great national institutions.') *Assassins Of God: 'No Music Tonight (7")' (Broken Rekids)' 2 4' *Hypnotone: Hypnotonic (session) 4''' *Black Radical Mk II: Crossroads (album - The Undiluted Truth) Mango MLPS 1070 '''4 *''Now a centuries-old reindeer roasting song from Finland '' 4''' *Värttinä: Marilaulu (album - Oi Dai) Spirit SPIRIT 4 '''4 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Happy Shopper' (Peel Session) 2''' :(JP: 'You wouldn't think such a noise could come out of Leigh-On-Sea, would you? I mean, he manages to sound like Morrissey and Noddy Holder in the same song.') *Pain Teens: 'Poured Out Blood (Compilation 7"-Love & Napalm Vol. 2)' (Trance Syndicate) '''2 *Smog: 'Mice (7"-Floating EP)' (Drag City) 2''' *''!I might as well tell you that story now about being insulted by the most unpopular man in Britain. You might be wondering who that is now, no not Simon Bates. What's his name. Beadle, Jeremy Beadle, no no no, I'll tell you the story now. On Monday night, John Walters was dfoing his first ever DJ programme, when he actually had to like play the records and do all the technical stuff at the desk, such as I do so brilliantly for you night in night out. And he was doing at GLR in London, Greater London Radio. And what I thought I'd do when he finished at 10 o'clock I'd go round and ask for an autographed picture as he came out, you see. So I went over there, I was a bit early getting tehre, and I was standing on the steps, outside, a little alleyway, kind of dimly lit, and I tried to get in, tried to get the intercom working and it wouldn't work. So I though, I'll just wait until he comes out, he won't be that long, and then another bloke came up, and his face was vaguely familiar, a kind of blotchy red face, and wearing one of those shell suits, I wouldn't have chosen it myself, and he came up and he tried the intercom and it worked for him. And he didn't say anything, and while he was waiting for someone to come and open the door, i was trying to engage him in conversation so I said "well you know" I was just chatting and he was looking at me out the corner of his eye thinking "Hello, this bloke's a looney" cos you do get people hanging around outside radio stations who are really strange, coming up and saying to you "Hello, I'm the Archangel Gabriel" they say, stuff like that "How do you do pleased to meet you" so anyway, he disappeared into the building, then he went around and found somebody inside the building and said to them "There's a vagrant standing outside" you know, and somebody came outside to check who the vagrant was, and it was me, and I was quite happy to be described as a vagrant frankly, nothing wrong with that, and I said, "who was that bloke anyway?" and its Graham Kelly, who is the secretary of the Football Association, and one of the prime movers behind this Premier League, thing, and/or Superleague whatever it's called and I didn't challenge him on it. And he came out and shook hands and he was quite jolly actually and I really hated myself for not attacking him on the subject of the superleague. But as I should have pointed out to him I would sooner spend the time with vagrants than the people who run football by and large! '' '''4 *Hypnotone: Yu-Yu (session) 4''' *Pavement: 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) '''2 :(JP: 'I hope that tomorrow, when I'm doing my Uncle Johnny Boy routine at Reading, in the afternoon and evening, that I'll get loads of requests to play that record. For those of you who don't go to these things, it's a case of kind of classic suppression of the ego thing, because unlike most comperes (which I think is the way to do it) I don't bound to the front of the stage in a funny hat, and, you know, be Mr. Personality Plus. In fact, I never appear on the stage at all. I just stand off of the side of it, playing records that nobody likes much except me, and when called upon to do so, say the names of the bands in a loud voice and everybody cheers, and I get paid for doing it, and a hotel room, and get to see the bands as well. It's jolly good, I think.') '' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sex And Drugs And' (Peel Session) '''2' *Artie Wilkins: Darling Patricia (v/a album - Dangerous Doo-Wop) DDW 801 4''' *Hypnotone: Paris (session) 4''' *Two Friends: This Dub Will Self Destruct In 3'53" (v/a 12" - Gun Something) Greensleeves GRED 312''' 4''' :(JP: 'This is a mighty band, listeners. Forget all of that fashion stuff and fling yourself into this.') *Amen: 'Ruoska Ja Perse (LP-Paranemia)' (Spinefarm) 2''' :(JP: 'The title of the track I don't intend to try and pronounce without corrective surgery, but this is the LP that has printed on the label, "Play too loud". What a fine instruction that is.') *Where's The Beach: Deliciously Deranged (12" - Primeval Goddess) Mantra Communications WTB003 '''4 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sylvester's Mother' (Peel Session) (preceded briefly by something else-unintentionally) '3' *Black Radical Mk II: Sign Of The Beast (album - The Undiluted Truth) Mango MLPS 1070 4 5 *Hypnotone: Sub (session) ' 5' *Underground Resistance: Adrenalin (v/a album - Paroxysm Vol. 1)' 5' *Tracks marked '''2 3 4 5 '''on respective files File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 34 part 2 (with introductions) *2) 3) best of peel vol 35 parts 1 and 2 (with introductions) *4) 1991-08-xx Peel Show LE113 *5) 1991-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE114 ;Length *1) 00:46:30 (from 44:23) *2) 00:45:45 (to 28:51) *3) 00:46:47 (to 04:24) *4) 1:36:42 (from 49:32) (from 57:55 unique) *5) 1:36:18 (to 10:29) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike *4) Created from LE113 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 113 *5) Created from LE114 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1991 Lee Tape 114 ;Available *Mooo Server *4,5) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1991 Category:Lee Tapes